


Keeping Warm

by sweetfuckingrayofsunshine



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Omorashi, Piss kink, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfuckingrayofsunshine/pseuds/sweetfuckingrayofsunshine
Summary: Sam is just trying to get home through the snow with her new best friend Liam, when an accidental fall off a cliff forces them to spend the night together in a small cave. Fucking ensues and someone may or may not have forgotten to use the bathroom earlier in the day.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Dog Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 36





	Keeping Warm

Oh shit.  
I blinked snow out of my eyes, slowly moving my arms and legs, checking if anything was broken. Thankfully, nothing hurt too bad. The most of the pain was in my fingers which were slowly freezing through my thin gloves. The thick covering of snow on the ground must have softened my fall. 

“Hey Sam you okay?”

My Half Dog friend, Liam, bounded over to me, legs sinking halfway into the snow each time he took a step. His awkward half run, half trying not to trip in the snow, was definitely a hilarious sight, but I was just relieved to see he hadn't been hurt by the fall.

We had been walking for most of the day now, having set out early this morning, with the sun now three fourths of the way through the sky.  
We were making our way from the village on the east of the small mountain back to my hometown on the other side. I was eager to return home after a few weeks away.  
I originally traveled to the village in search of a birthday present for my sister. She was hoping for new earrings, but the jeweler in our town had taken a brief vacation to the north to escape the cold. 

I had in fact found the perfect pair of earrings for her in the east village and planned to spend one more day there to explore, making it a simple four day journey. However, on the second night I walked to a bar next to the inn I was staying at. There was supposed to be a decent band playing there which was half of the appeal for staying the second day.

I was having a nice time dancing off in a corner of the floor when I accidentally bumped into a guy, about a foot taller than me with thick wavy brown hair. He looked down at me flashing a huge friendly smile of sharp teeth. At first I was mildly concerned, but then I noticed his pointed ears buried in his hair and connected the dots that he must be a dog hybrid. 

Just happy to gain the attention of another person, whether accidental or not, he held out his hand to dance with me. Not seeing any good reason not to, I took it. We spun around the floor for a while and before we knew it the band had finished playing their show for the night.

Another band stepped up on the small platform of a stage and quickly established themselves as definitely not very good. Not wanting to stop our fun, but desperately wanting to avoid the now awful music, we both agreed to walk around town together for a while. If it wasn’t before, it quickly became obvious that our personalities fit well together. His highly extroverted nature going well with my odd need to constantly be in conversation whenever possible. He seemed to appreciate when I blurted out random thoughts just to keep talking and matched it with his own ability to begin discussions from any topic.

We became quick friends and I eagerly decided to stay another day in the small village to spend more time with him. “One more day” easily turned into seven more days and seven easily turned into seven more. I ended up spending an extra few coins to mail my sister her present rather than give it to her in person, having much more fun with Liam than I would have at my sister’s house at a party with all her friends who I had a feeling disliked me. 

Unfortunately my stay in the village had to come to an end, since I was fast running out of the money I had brought with me.  
Liam had been passing through the village looking for a good place to settle down and was staying in the inn as well. We decided he would travel with me on my return home and stay with me for a while so he could find work there. 

As I usually did with friends, I immediately had formed a trust with him and didn’t want to say goodbye any time soon. Call it getting over attached, but in this situation the feeling was mutual and both of us had a habit of making our friends quickly and not wanting them to stay for as long as possible.  
Our return trip would take a day on foot through the mountains. We prepared adequately and brought food for one day plus an extra snack of peanuts that we munched on between our conversation as we walked.

Now, the peanuts seemed to be a highly good idea rather than an indulgence. Since we left early in the morning we were due to be there by only a little past sunset, but after our accidental mishap in which we plumited off the side of a small cliff into a ravine heavily coated in snow we were astonishingly off course and it would take us another half day to get to our destination. A good idea to mix the remaining peanuts with half our dinner and keep the other half as tomorrow’s breakfast. 

After we brushed the snow off each other and collected our extra belongings that landed slightly to the sides of us, we walked along the side of the cliff trying to find a good overhang to spend the night under where we wouldn’t have to sleep in the snow and where we’d be out of the wind. Even better, we found a deep divot in the rocks after a while of walking that could probably be classified as a small cave. Being about ten feet across, five feet in, and tall enough to sit in without bending over it was the perfect shelter. Having brought a small portable stove with us to heat our food, we could warm the space while we were awake. 

We ate our half dinner and peanuts and talked for a while before turning in early, just as it got dark. We wanted to wake early the next morning to finish our trip as soon as possible. 

As not to waste all our fuel and avoid accidentally setting ourselves on fire, we turned off the portable stove when we went to bed. We thought the small amount of heat it gave us earlier would stick for a while while we fell asleep in our winter cloaks, but we soon were proven wrong and were shivering profusely. 

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“You cold?”

“Yepppp” Should’ve been obvious from the sound my teeth were making as they chattered together. From what I could hear his sharp teeth were doing the same.

“It’d be warmer if we huddled together, you know, share body heat ‘n all that” I suggested.

“Alright” he agreed. 

I sat up and stripped off my cloak and jacket, leaving just my undershirt and pants. 

“It’ll be best if we lie on your cloak and coat and use mine as a blankets”

Seeing no flaw in my plan, he peeled off his outer layer and spread it beneath us, lying next to me on his cloak. I threw my jacket and cloak over us, facing away from him so as not to be awkward. He obviously didn’t find our situation as awkward as I did and wrapped his arms and tail around me, pulling me closer to the back wall of the cave and himself. He was my best friend and there was no reason for me to blush since we were already used to being so close, but I felt my cheeks redden at his touch. It’s not like I had a crush on him. I had a tendency to avoid romance and didn’t have any desire to date him, but he was admittedly attractive and I’d be lying to myself if I said I hadn’t imagined kissing him at least on occasion. I nuzzled back into him, feeling how much warmer he was than the air and I quickly fell asleep now that I wasn’t freezing. 

A while later, I was pulled from my dream into reality by a jerking motion near my waist. 

I opened my eyes and as they adjusted to the darkness I became more attuned to my surroundings and noticed both a panting in my ear and that the feeling that woke me was Liam. Thrusting his hips into me. With a boner. 

I concluded he must’ve still been sleeping, having a dream about something erotic. Before I could stop myself and just roll away from him, ignoring anything had happened, I called out to wake him. 

Liam slowly woke, still drearily thrusting his boner against me. Before he really noticed where he was, he let out a low moan into my ear. If I wasn’t turned on before, I definitely was now. 

When he opened his eyes and realized he was humping against me and not part of whatever fantasy he was just in he abruptly stilled. Liam wasn’t one to be easily embarrassed, but this situation would embarrass anyone and his voice made it very obvious that he was.

“Oh my god, Sam, I am so sorry. I was having a dream and-”

I cut him off before he could think too much and make himself feel worse.

“Hey, it’s totally alright dude, completely natural, I don’t blame you”

“You’re… not upset?” He seemed confused.

“No not at all. I...um…” I was still blushing. For some reason I wished I hadn't woken him, that he was still thrusting against me. 

“I…actually kind of enjoyed it” I admitted to him. 

“Oh?” I could feel his toothy grin against the back of my neck. 

He jerked his hips forward again, right below my ass. I let out a small gasp. I definitely was going to enjoy this.

Before I knew it, he had pulled me below him and was kissing me deeply, pulling off our shirts. Our lips lost connection for a moment as he pulled our shirts over our heads, but quickly found each other again. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them and my panties down to my ankles. I felt a brief cold as the freezing air hit my groin, but I quickly warmed again as he drew his hand over my clit. I let out a small moan. At the same time he started nipping at my neck with his sharp canine teeth. 

He peeled off his pants and boxers and his cock sprang free. It was a little bit smaller than average, but with a thick knot starting to grow at the base due to his dog characteristics. 

Half Dogs had evolved as a separate species from humans and could only reproduce with other Half Dogs, not humans. This didn’t stop Liam from desperately wanting to plug me full of his cum. Half dogs, especially Liam were highly dependent on their instincts and Liam’s instincts were screaming at him to breed me full of pups. 

He rutted himself blindly against my folds a few times before finally pushing in. He growled in my ear and my body turned to dough beneath him. He started thrusting in and out slowly, but after a minute he realized I was taking him just fine and he started at a brutal pace. 

I was a mess beneath him as he hilted his knot into me, jerking it in and out a few times as it grew to its full size, locking us together. His cock twitched inside me and his thick seed painted my insides. I moaned loudly as he came. 

For a while he would cum again every few minutes adding to the thick sea of cum already inside me, thrusting his hips and dragging his cock against my coated inner walls.  
After a while his organisms were less frequent and we lay there together waiting for his knot to go down. 

After a minute of serenely sitting in darkness I heard his panicked voice.

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“I…I need to piss”

“You what?!” No way was this happening. This was the worst possible timing.

“I really need to go, Sam. I was holding it all evening so we could sleep, I thought I’d just go in the morning.” 

“Then go in the morning!” My voice was becoming slightly panicked too. 

“I-I can’t. I have to go now.”

“You better not!”

I felt a small spurt of warmth. Fuck. 

“LIAM! STOP! HOLD IT! PLEASE!”

“I’m so sorry Sam” he sounded like he was about to cry. 

He couldn’t hold it any longer and his white hot urine poured into me. 

It felt...it felt really fucking amazing actually. 

I gasped loudly as he pissed into me. It mixed with his cum from earlier and felt even warmer. 

“Fuck I’m so so sorry Sam” he sobbed.

“No DON’T STOP. God, keep going please” My begging him to hold it in had quickly turned to pleads for him to continue. I felt ashamed but it was so warm and the feeling was quickly pulling me over the edge. 

After a moment of shock at my change in tone he quickly adjusted and started thrusting into me as he pissed.  
I moaned. This was too good. 

Then, he brought his mouth to my neck and bit down hard, growling. 

It was all so much. I orgasmed, clenching around his cock as he finished leaking into me. 

We lied there for a few minutes more, until his knot finally went down and he pulled out and rolled off of me. 

Nuzzling his face into my neck, he pulled me close to him again, pulling our makeshift blankets over us. 

“I love you” I whispered into the darkness. 

“I love you too” he replied.

We were going to have so much fun together when we got home.


End file.
